What Do I Feel?
by MissCloud
Summary: Sai is feeling something... curious, he asks Sakura for answers. But will she give him one? SakuraXSai [OneShot]


A SakuraXSai one shot :) It's not very long, but it's pretty cute I must say. Enjoy everyone and please leave a review.

* * *

What Do I Feel?

Sai sat alone on a deserted bench, his legs apart and arms rested on top. His head was slightly hunched, though his shoulders were drawn back, appearing to be deep in thought.

Surrounded by fences and trees, he hardly noticed the peaceful singing of the birds, creating melodies through the cloudless blue sky. In fact, he was oblivious to everything around him, having been sat in this position for at least an hour.

There was no denying to himself that something was bothering him- and as hard as he tried to figure out what it was, for some reason, his head just wouldn't respond to his questioning.

For the first time in a while, he looked up. The same fence was stood opposite him, and the same bunch of trees were stood silently, for there was non existent wind. He was finally coming back to reality, now hearing gentle voices of people far from where he was. A chirp from a flying bird caused him to look up. The white bird soared, it's wings being caressed by the mild air.

He cracked his usual fake smile. Though he found it wasn't as fun smiling, when you were confused and trying to work something out. He looked across to his right to see the path that lead back to his home. He let out a quiet grunt, deciding he wanted to spend a bit longer out here.

Glancing to his left, something that caught his eye made him stare for a great deal longer. His team mate, Haruno Sakura, was walking up the path coming towards him. He placed his hand on his sensitive bare stomach, his dark eyes still watching her.

Sakura's pink hair bobbed up and down in rhythm with her stepping. When she was a little closer she held up her hand and waved at Sai, a smile on her face.

"Hey Sai, what are you doing here?" She asked, now stopping beside the bench. Instead of answering, to her surprise, he looked away from her and hunched his head back towards the ground. She raised her eyebrows and stepped closer. "Are you okay? Something wrong?"

He suddenly looked up again and threw her a smile. "Yes, thank you. I'm just enjoying the afternoon. Where's Naruto?"

Her pretty face seemed to drop at the mention of him. "Oh, I don't know. Probably eating ramen I guess."

Sai smiled angelically at her and stood up, though didn't move from that spot. He glanced back up at the sky in wonder, then back onto Sakura. She had a concerned look on her face, though Sai wasn't quite sure what this meant.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked again. Straight away she had noticed he was acting a bit strange, but this certainly wasn't the first time. Whenever Sai was unsure about what a certain emotion meant, he would always dawdle at first. She smiled to herself. "Oh, I see. What emotion are you stuck on this time?"

Sai's eyes widened a little. She was one of the few people who had picked up on this. It appeared she was starting to understand him, he thought. It was hard not knowing or feeling many emotions. Not many people did understand, but her...

"Well, you've told me about anger, hate, happiness. But I think there's one you haven't told me about," He smiled. "I just don't know what it is. I know that when I feel angry my head will hurt and I'll really want to hurt someone."

"Yes that's...- Hey wait, I didn't tell you that!" Sakura exclaimed, raising her voice. "Was that Naruto?"

"Hmm... oh. Yes," Sai replied.

Sakura looked like she was about to erupt. Her fists tightened. "No, that's all wrong. You don't always want to hurt someone when you're angry. It's... hard to explain. You feel let down... yet mad, like something inside you is ticking, and you need to let out how you feel about the situation."

"Like you just did?"

She brightened. "Yes! Yes that's it! Now, what's this new emotion you're talking about?"

"I think I feel it. Right now." Sai stepped forward and smiled at Sakura again. For a moment, she blinked in wonder. She wasn't expecting him to say he actually felt something, but she supposed being curious was a start. His smile was genuinely happy, maybe he was...

"Oh Sai! It's called happiness! I'm so pleased you're feeling something at last. Do you feel confident, strong, wanted, like a bubbly feeling inside?" Sakura asked, eagerness slipping through.

"Hmmm..." Sai placed his hand on his chin casually, almost as though emotions were something you just shrugged away. "Actually, no. I don't feel strong or wanted. Or 'bubbly' I don't think. It's more of a.. burn."

Sakura just looked at him. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. This was going to be tougher than she thought. "A burn? Hmm... are you sure it's not just stomach ache? When I have stomach ache I don't feel strong or happy."

"No, it can't be. Because in a strange way, I feel happy," Sai said, his hand now resting against his cheek. He watched as Sakura's face dropped. She was now seriously doubting whether he was feeling anything at all. How the hell could you have stomach ache and be happy?

"Uh-huh..." Her voice trailed off. "Well, I suppose if it's only mild then it wouldn't be too much of a pain... maybe you haven't eaten this morning? That must be it. Your stomach is growling."

Sai shook his head quickly. "No no, I ate this morning. I'm so confident it's an emotion. I know I don't feel these as much as you, but this time I swear I think I'm finally catching on. Please believe me."

Sakura pondered. She placed one hand on her hip and the other on her chin. "Fine... describe this feeling to me..."

Sai cleared his throat. "I feel.. quite happy. In a weird sort of way, I feel like I could take on every shinobi in Konoha. It's... as though something in my tummy is opening, like a flower is blossoming. Though deep down, it's being burnt and the flames are cremating my insides, slowly moving towards my upper left and almost like something is trying to get out, like an even bigger heart beat."

Sakura's green eyes glittered through the clear air. Something inside of her felt as light as a feather. A discovery of some sort was rushing to her mind. Sai really was describing what he felt inside, more in depth than she ever could. Maybe this was the beginning of feeling something. Maybe he was happy for finally experiencing 'happy.'

She smiled sweetly at him with her eyes squeezed shut. "Great, Sai. You've got the hang of it."

"But there's just one part I can't work out," He said, looking down at the floor.

"Huh?" She whispered, opening up her eyes again.

"It's all very bizarre really. This feeling becomes stronger when... I see or think of you." He looked up and smiled at Sakura, though noticed the stunned expression on her face. "I know! It's so weird, isn't it?" He spoke quite enthusiastically.

She still stared. Her eyes were stretched open as far as they could go, and inside, she felt like something was moving. A space being made inside her head, trying to push all of this inside the tiny room that was left. Though for some reason, it wouldn't all fit. Her head refused to take it, and so did she.

Finally, she found her breath. "S-Sai..."

"So, can you tell me what it is?" He asked, his smile fading when all she did was stare at him.

Oh, she could alright. She wasn't any stranger to this feeling at all. Coming to her senses, she knew what the right thing to do was, and the only thing.

A smile found it's way to her lips. "Sai, don't worry about it. It'll go away with time... I know..." Her face seemed to drop a little. Images of Sasuke flashed through her head. "Forget about it. Let's go look for Naruto."

With that, she turned and began to walk away. Sai looked up at the sky again, feeling there was still something missing... or she wasn't telling him. Shaking his head, he ran after Sakura. After all, she was the expert. Taking her advice to just 'forget it' was the only thing he could ever possibly do.


End file.
